no soy una santa sabaku no
by sabaku no mari
Summary: hola, aqui matsuri le demostrara a gaara de que por muy nerd que parezca ,en su interior habita una gatita . esperoque os guste y comenteis
1. 1

_**Hola, soy nueva en anfictión y espero que os guste mi historia y que me enviéis algún reviews**_

_**,**_

_**Gaara ,se encontraba en su habitación pensando sobre el nuevo curso que viene**_**.**

**-Temari- gaara ¡ corre ven corre¡ baja rápido¡**

_Gaara , al oír el grito de su hermana decidió bajar , cuando bajo ha la cocina ve a temari gritar como una loca desquiciada _

**-gaara-temari , que quieres**

_Cuando temari oye hablar a su hermano, se da la vuelta y se le hecha encima llorando , como si su vida dependiera de ello_

**-temari-gaara ,menos mal que llegaste T.T , kankuro me-m-me llamo histérica¡ **

_Pensamiento de gaara , y te sigues preguntando porque ,uf , que hermanos mas atolondrados me ha tocado _

**-Kankuro-venga , venga , no creo que sea para tanto , eres una histérica y loca chiflada , a que si gaara ?**

**Eh ?**

_Kankuro mira para todos los lados pero allí no se encuentra gaara , este había vuelto a su cuarto al ver las estupideces por las que peleaban sus hermanos , mientras los otros 2 seguían discutiendo hasta que llegaron sus padres que los hicieron callar , mientras cada quien iba a su cuarto son sus propios problemas pensaban , ´´ mañana empiezan las clases que rollo `` mientras en otra casa se encontraba una joven ,la típica chica estudiosa ,con pocos amigos , mojigata y sumisa _

**-matsuri-genial , mañana ya voy a ir a 2B , estoy tan nerviosa , no se que Hare cuándo lo vea ,T.T bueno seguro ni me conoce **

_Matsuri, estaba hablando con su gato sandy , ya que sus padres se encontraban en la casa de unos amigos ,a los cuáles matsuri no quería ver ,por eso no fue con ellos ,pero ahora se arrepentía ,ya que se estaba aburriendo mucho , después de hablar un rato mas con su gato ,esta se preparo la cena y mas tarde se fue a la cama , cuando se estaba durmiendo oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse ,esta no se preocupo ,seguro eran sus padres , mientras dormía pensó en que ´´ mañana sería otro día de instituto en el que ,sería como siempre, l empollona y sumisa matsuri , pero al menos podría verlo a él ``y con este pensamiento se durmió ._

_**Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y comentaron , me alegra mucho , este finc esta basado para el que le interese en un sueño que tuve jeje **_

_**Mojigata : típica chica que no rompe una sola regla , toda una chica buena y ejemplar , la típica nerd **_


	2. antes de vernos

_Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta con el capi 1 , jeje espero que os guste ,ami si, ah ya desearía ser yo matsuri y ligarme a este bombón de gaara _

**-temario-GAAAAAAAAAARA ¡ despierta **

_**En la habitación de arriba , se encontraba un joven despertándose somnoliento por culpa de los gritos de su hermana mayor , este estaba de mal humor , ya que hoy comenzaban las clases , pero aun así tuvo que despertarse ya que su hermana , había ido a su cuarto a despertarlo**_

**-tema-te dije que despertaras , uf ,encima de mapache ,ahora oso perezoso ,hermanito así no e gustaras a nadie**

**-gaara-eso es lo que piensas, pero tengo muchas pretendientas -**_**esto lo dijo poniendo una cara de autosuficiente y arrogante que no se la quitaba ni dios **_

**-tema-Hugh ,haz lo que quieras idiota **

**-gaara-no me digas idiota ,mandona**

**-tema-a quien le dices mandona ,mapache**

**-gaara-a ti loca**

**-tema-loca yo , mira te callas o te enteras**

**-gaara- no me callo mandona**

**-temario-mapache**

**-gaara-mandona**

**-temario-mapache**

**-gaara-mandona**

**-temario-mapache**

**-gaara-mandona**

**-temario-mapa..**

_**En ese instante cesan los griteríos, al entrar por la puerta su hermano kankuro**_

**-kanku-oy oy oy ,pelea de pareja jeje**

**-gaara y tema- CALLATE**

**-tema-eso lo dices por puros celos, jeje yo almenos tengo con quien hablar a que si rarito de las marionetas**

**-kanku-como me has llamado loca**

**-tema-pero que manía es esa de llamarme loca**

**-kanku-porque lo estas **

_**Gaara con una venita palpitando en su frente **_

**-gaara-FUERA¡ **

**-tema y kanku-si si**

**-kanku-que genio se trae el chico **

**-tema-si si**

_**Kanku y tema se fueron cada quien a su cuarto y gaara se fue a la ducha y se preparo para comenzar con el nuevo curso**_

_**En otro lugar , matsuri caminaba hacia el instituto ,pero por el camino**_

**-..-oye , tu guapa quieres dar una vuelta**

**-matsu **_**sin pizca de miedo-**_**paso**

**-..-oye nadie pasa, vas por la buenas o por las malas -**_**y la agarro de brazo **_

**-matsu- oye suéltame-**

_**En ese momento aparecía un chico , que al oir los gritos se acerco**_

**-xx-oye suéltala **

**-…- quien lo dice **

**-xx-yo -**_**va y empuja al malo ,y consigue soltar a matsu**_

_**-**_**matsu-gracias -**_**y le hace una reverencia **_

**-xx-no hay de que ,por cierto cual es tu nombre ?**

**-matsu-matsuri ,pero todos me dicen matsu , y el tuyo?**

**-xx-el mío es dakota ,pero todos me dicen dake **

**-matsu-OK ,gracias de nuevo dake **

**-dake-no hay de que **

_**Y los 2 se alejan ,ajenos a que en ese instante una persona los vigilaba con odio, ira y rencor en su mirada**_

**-++-eres mía matsuri muajajajaj **

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh espero que os guste , esta un poco mas argo que el prologo , jejeje creo que os deje duda en el personaje oculto , en el próximo matsuri se encontrara con gaara , la pregunta no es que harán sino que les hará la escritora muajajajaj mas gaaxmatsu aquí lee mi finc y envia rewies porfa_

_por cierto dake lo podéis ver en Google imágenes dake corazón de melón y os sale a este personaje lo cogi prestado jeje ya que en ese juego tiene una pagina de fincs y yo tengo 2 uno acabado y el otro empezando jeje si os escribís me llamo popímil jeje_

_es : pelo largo rubio atado en una coleta alta, dejando mechones sueltos le dan ese toque rebelde ojos azul con ese aire travieso , con músculo y tableta ya que practica surf alto _


End file.
